


Halloween Special

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka needs a firm hand and some cuddles</p><p>Side story to Limits. Takes place between chapters 1 and 2. Can be read as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Special

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my marginally Halloween like contribution to Halloween.

“I don’t want to go.”

Makoto looked at his lover in disappointment. He hadn’t budged in his assertion since the conversation started, and that was three days ago.

“Haru, I’m ready to make it an order. But I’d like it to be your choice.”

Haruka frowned, his displeasure at the situation didn’t wane, but he knew that he’d go if Makoto ordered him. He wouldn’t safeword over this.

“There will be too many people.”

“Just the members of the club. You know a lot of them.”

“Will Rin be there?”

Makoto smiled. He knew that Rin and Haruka remained close even though they no longer shared a Master and submissive relationship. They’d terminated their contract a little over a year ago, but the bond they shared was still a strong one.

He couldn’t be jealous of them though. He knew they hadn’t been compatible as a Dom and sub pair, and that he and Haruka were indeed very compatible. Makoto felt perfectly secure in their relationship.

“He will. And he has a new sub that he wants to show off.”

Haruka nodded reluctantly.

“Fine. But I’m not wearing a costume.”

“You’re wearing your collar, and your blue button up and jeans.”

Haru turned and moved to put on the outfit he had been ordered to don. Makoto admired his naked ass as he walked away and bent over to look in the dresser drawers.

* * *

 

Once the two were dressed in casual wear, they exited their home to head to Eternal Summer and the Halloween party happening within.

It was mostly subs that arrived in costume. The Doms wore copious leather and brandished whips, which didn’t really count as a Halloween costume in their lifestyle.

The Doms wanted to show off their pretty subs and deigned to reveal as much skin as their subs acquiesced to. Some were outright naked with only cute animal ears perched on their heads or butt plugs with animal tails peeking out from between their cheeks. Very few were dressed as conservatively as Haruka and Makoto.

Which suited Haruka just fine. Less attention would be on him.

Makoto pulled gently on his leash, prompting him to follow to a booth which Rin was sitting in. Haruka couldn’t help but perk up a little. He hadn’t seen his friend and former Master for some time. Rin had been busy training his new sub.

Across from him sat a strongly built brunette man that Haruka didn’t recognize, and on his lap was a small grey haired boy that gazed at Rin with adoring blue eyes.

It was clear which of the two was Rin’s new sub. The boy was dressed in the tightest and tiniest pair of shorts that Haru had ever laid eyes on. His chest was bare revealing smooth white skin clear of tattoos and piercings.

Clearly Rin hadn’t had this sub for long. Rin liked marking his property, and always decorated his submissives with color and metal.

Haruka expected jealousy to well up inside him, but none came. He was happy with Makoto, happier than he had ever been, and couldn’t be anything but pleased that Rin had moved on as he had. Their initial separation had been rather messy to say the least, so it was good to see Rin happy again.

Besides, the sub was gazing at Rin as if he were the sun and the moon. He’d suit Rin’s needs just fine. Better than Haruka had, in any case.

They approached the table, catching Rin’s attention and making him tear his attention away from the boy on his lap. He smiled and his companion scooted to the side to let Haruka and Makoto take a seat.

Makoto slid in first, making a wall between Haruka and the stranger, which Haruka appreciated that Makoto knew to do without asking.

The boy on Rin’s lap smiled shyly at them, only a little less nervous than Haruka to meet the new people.

“Guys, this is Aiichirou Nitori, my sub,” As expected, Rin gestured to the boy and gave him a peck on the cheek, “and this is Sousuke Yamazaki, my partner on the force.”

“It’s good to meet you both.” Makoto greeted while Haruka stayed silent. “Are you a member here, Yamazaki?”

Sousuke shook his head. “No, but I’ve been friends with Rin since high school. He told me he was a Dom a little while ago and I got curious. So I’m here.” He shrugged, as if his easy acceptance of their lifestyle was commonplace.

Makoto nodded at him and smiled. He then turned to the couple across the table. “How did you two meet?”

“Ai’s a waiter here. I had my eye on him for a while and I asked him to join me in the back rooms a few weeks ago. We messed around for a little while before we decided to sign a contract just last week.”

“Congratulations! For how long?”

“A month. We’ll see if we want more after that.”

Ai had remained silent through the conversation, though his cheeks were flushed red.

Rin caught Haruka’s questioning gaze towards his fellow sub and began to answer the unasked question.

“Ai is silent today. I’m sure he’s glad to meet you.”

Ai offered a smile though his eyes were cast downwards, which Makoto returned ten times brighter, and Haruka only gave a single nod of acknowledgment.

Haruka lost interest in the conversation and gazed around the room, hoping to see a certain old friend. He spotted said friend at his usual place during the evenings at the bar, serving drinks with perfect speed and efficiency.

Nagisa caught his gaze and waved merrily, to which Haruka responded with a twitch of his lips and a subtle nod.

Nagisa gestured to all his customers demanding drinks then shrugged helplessly with a charming grin. Haru smiled a little more and shook his head. He could see Nagisa was busy, and didn’t expect him to take time away just to speak to him and the others when he would likely see them outside the club anyway.

He spotted a few other people he recognized though no one else he was close to. He was feeling anxious and twitchy, wanting to go home badly.

Makoto felt his fidgeting next to him and knew his submissive needed some grounding.

“Would you excuse us for a moment? Haru needs some attention.”

Rin smirked and Sousuke shot him a wink and a nudge. Haruka felt embarrassment, but kept the blush that wanted to bloom from his cheeks.

Makoto gripped his leash again and led him to the bar, where Nagisa had caught a moment’s rest from the flowing drinks. Though the club didn’t serve alcohol, as it was far too dangerous to be drunk and engage in their kind of sexual dalliances, dancing and fucking in the back rooms still worked up a mighty thirst.

Makoto got Nagisa’s attention and asked, “Could I get a key to a back room? Any of them are fine, we won’t need any special equipment.” Though he would have liked something special for them, he didn’t want to pressure his friend on a busy night like this.

Nagisa’s eyes sparkled in delight.

“Most people tonight have only been in the rooms for a little while then come back out to talk and dance more. You can have your pick.”

“In that case…the one with the spreader bars and the chains on the ceiling?”

Haruka shuddered at the description. When Makoto had pulled him away from the booth he had expected a spanking at most. Now it sounded like his Master had something special planned.

“You got it! I’ll send in a little something special for you too, for friendship.”

Makoto’s gaze was warm when he accepted the key from Nagisa and thanked him. Haruka felt affection for the little blonde Dom as well. He had been a good friend to him, as well as Rin, for many years, and had opened this club, allowing them to indulge in their pleasures and meet people that shared their views rather than scorned them.

It was at Eternal Summer that Haruka met Makoto, and he would be forever grateful that Nagisa had afforded him that opportunity.

He managed a smile for Nagisa that felt insufficient in expressing the love he felt for him, but as always Nagisa understood and returned his little smile with a beaming grin and adoration in his eyes.

He was pulled away with a tug on his leash, and he was reminded that he had many things to be thankful for in regards to Makoto.

He sent out a little prayer for Nagisa to find the one meant for him, then followed his Master to the back rooms.

The door opened and shut without a squeak, attesting to how much care Nagisa put into his club, revealing a small room dominated by a four poster bed with adjustable chains hanging from the ceiling above it.

Hung on the walls was an assortment of different sized spreader bars. Makoto and Haruka had a similar setup at their home. Haruka wasn’t much for whipping or flogging, that being the biggest reason he and Rin weren’t compatible, but greatly enjoyed bondage, which Makoto was more than happy to indulge in.

Makoto led him to the bed and Haruka laid back on it without prompting. Makoto removed a long spreader bar from the wall before joining Haruka on the bed. He smiled down at him as he stripped Haruka of his clothes, leaving him exposed to the warm air.

The gentle Dom stroked his hands slowly down Haruka’s muscled chest to his firm thighs, hooking his hands under the knees and pulling his legs upwards.

His ankles were strapped to a spreader bar that kept his legs open, exposing his groin and fundament to Makoto’s adoring gaze. He was pulled higher until his ass was lifted from the bed slightly, just enough to keep him from moving much more than wiggling.

Not that he wanted to wiggle. He felt perfectly comfortable, alone with Makoto looking at him like he was the center of his universe.

“Comfortable?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

With that, Makoto reached for his exposed sex and jacked him until he was wet and leaking and ready to come. Precum dripped from his tip onto his stomach, and due to the angle his body was at, slid down to his chest.

The hand mercifully left him, letting him cool down for a moment. Haruka knew he wasn’t allowed to come until his Master permitted him to, and often wasn’t allowed to come at all, so the relief was welcome. Orgasms were not worth disappointing his Master.

Makoto stroked the backs of his thighs until his raging erection calmed, then swiftly pulled the chain until only his shoulders remained on the bed. His precum dribbled further down his chest, the warm, thick liquid touching his cheek.

In this position he was helpless and open to anything Makoto desired to do with him, unable to struggle at all. Just as Haruka liked it.

Makoto delivered a sudden, swift strike to his backside, making the taught cheeks tight and red. Haruka held back a whimper, knowing Makoto approved when he displayed control over himself.

Spanking was the only form of pain that Haruka found enjoyable, less so due to the pain itself and more so because the deep soreness was a continuous reminder of Makoto’s bare hand on him. Whips and flogs just didn’t achieve that affect for him.

The hand came down again with three swift strikes, making his ass sing with soreness. He’d feel the burn for the rest of this accursed party, which was exactly what he needed to feel secure and grounded in this uncomfortable atmosphere.

Makoto continued to spank him in sets of three rapid strikes before giving him a brief reprieve to catch his breath, then continuing with another three hits to his ass.

Haruka lost count after a time and felt the world slowly slip away as he fell into his subspace. No one but Makoto had ever been so effective in providing what Haruka needed. No one had been so good at getting him to his subspace before. Not even Rin, who was one of the most skilled and desired Doms at Eternal Summer.

Letting Makoto control him while he was strung up and helpless like this was so easy, but he challenged Haruka as well, keeping him from hiding in solitude as he would have liked, and encouraged him to be social, something Haruka never did willingly before he became a submissive.

Makoto was safe and warmth and home and made everything that had once been terrifying feel natural and easy. Makoto knew when he needed to be tied up and grounded with a solid spanking. He knew when he needed cuddling and comfort. Makoto was everything Haruka could have asked for and more.

As his erection, which hadn’t flagged at all during the spanking, waned and faded, Makoto let him down from the chains and unhooked the spreader bar. Haruka barely felt himself being lowered to the bed, he felt so peaceful and calm.

Makoto wrapped his arms around his submissive as he floated in subspace, only leaving for a moment when a knock at the door came.

Haruka felt the bed shift as Makoto returned, and warmth enveloped him again.

He had no idea how much time passed before his subspace faded, but when the world around him reestablished itself, Makoto gently greeted him with a “Welcome back.”

Haruka smiled at him, more brightly than he had allowed himself to do with Nagisa.

Makoto shifted out of view and came back with something gripped in his hand.

“Nagisa sent us this to play with.”

Makoto hefted the object into Haruka’s view. It was a butt plug with a long cat tail attached to it. A little note tied to the tail with a bit of string read, ‘Happy Halloween!” in Nagisa’s penmanship.

Most times Nagisa was a great friend to have around. Other times, not so much.


End file.
